The Beast Within
by jpangel97
Summary: You're a hero who protects & saves the innocent, fights crime & stops evil. You're good. But what happens when you find a part of yourself that isn't so pure? A side that's wild & dangerous. What if to stay meant to put your loved ones in danger? Would you take the risk cause you're scared to face it or leave? But if you do who will save them & who will save you from yourself?
1. First Encounters

Author's Note:

Well hello readers of Fan-Fiction, I'm honored you chose to take a look at my story. This being my first ever published for anyone wanting to look at it, feel free to give constructive criticism on anything you don't like so I know to improve. But I do ask be gentle, after all I'm no pro so don't get too mean, I'm still getting use to this. T-T Unlike some stories if you really like it I will finish it and up-date at least once a week or less depending how fast I write the other chapters. Trust me I plan on dragging it out a bit ;) Oh! Just to let you know the beginning is supposed to start off as really mysterious but all will be answer as you continue to read. Now without further ado let the show begin (Audience claps as the curtains rise)

**Chapter One "First encounters"**

During my stay here I knew to use my real name would be dangerous. Though I doubt he or anyone else for that matter would remember my name, we had been gone so long… But it's better to be safe than sorry I suppose. My fear that one of his spies would be here was too great, however if I really wanted to end this I had to stay here. But fortunately for me none knew my name and there were no pictures of me, so none but him knew what I looked like. He didn't recognize me even though I knew he would never forget me, even if his memory of my face was blurry and unclear in his mind.

The first and last time he saw me after all these years the darkness of the night hid my face from view, with only the moon to show the outline of the hooded figure that was me, that stood in front of him. Though my appearance to him was still a bit of a mystery I knew that he could tell I was a girl and when I spoke, there is no doubt in my mind that my voice was imprinted into his memory, never to be forgotten. That was clear by the look of anger that was on his face, but his eyes showed a mix of confusion and disbelief that a female had not only made it to his impenetrable fortress, but had made it inside and gone unnoticed by everyone within its walls. That is until he awoke, for whatever reason I didn't know and as he stood there probably thinking of ways to kill me I had little time to ponder it further. We stood there eyeing each other for a few minutes, but to me and I'm sure to him too, it felt like an eternity.

It seem like we would stay that way forever, until we were interrupted by the sound of the grandfather clock, informing us that it was now midnight. I was brought back to reality and realized it was time to go, so I ran to the exit from which I entered the room, with him following me close on my tail. He yelled for me to stop, which only led me to think to myself '_When has saying this to a person who's running away from you ever worked?_' Then as if to show that he had heard my thought, he used his unnatural speed and stood in front of me, blocking my path. A look of annoyance graced his features, but I could see his eyes showed the smallest bit of curiosity, which he was not well known for.

Those who had the misfortune to see him always ended up dead, or at least anyone and everyone outside his fortress. Stories from those inside, such as his servants said he was a boy that showed little to no emotion at all. That he looked at everything with an expression so bored and uninterested, one would think he was tired of living. However I knew better, though most of the time he was said to be expressionless this boy had a huge temper. His fury was legendary, which all knew to be true or no one would fear him like they do. "I said stop." He said in a voice so low it was hard to hear, but I could make out the anger with each word.

Had I been a weaker person I would have flinched from his tone, when I didn't it only seemed to confuse him more. Clearly he was not use to people not fearing him, I could see in his eyes his curiosity grew from my unfamiliar behavior. It was here that I first spoke to him and said "Sorry, but I don't take orders from you." With that said I threw a punch with my right to his face, he blocked with his left forearm and a surprised look in his eyes that I had actually made a move to hit him. Then I hit with my left, he blocked that one as well but that was what I wanted. I smirked as I jumped forward; using his extended forearms as leverage I did a backflip and crashed through the window behind me down the side of his castle.

Had I been a normal human my actions would have appeared to be an attempt at suicide, but then again; I wasn't a normal human. As I plummeted head first down the side of the outer wall I could see his face looking at me like I had just done the stupidest thing I possibly could in that moment. As I neared the ground I knew it was time I stopped playing games. I twisted my body around so I was now facing the wall, using the spins added force I did a front flip and brought my legs forward so my feet would touch the wall. In the second they connected with the walls surface I pushed off like before, propelling myself forward. I flew through the air to the forest that surrounded the castle and gracefully landed on a thick branch on a high tree. I looked back to see his face, the look of astonishment clear in his eyes and determination. By that look I knew he wouldn't give up until he found me… and giving up was not something he did. With that I turned and left, but not before silently telling him he would see me again whether he knew it or not.

**End of Chapter One**

Well, how did I do for my first story? Let me know. The amount of reviews I get will tell me if I should continue or not it's up you if I will. Let's put the minimum I get to... say 10? It also doesn't matter if they're all from the same person I just motivation to keep going. So Read & Review please.

Your new Fan-Fiction writer: JP Angel ;)


	2. Across the Veil to the Other Side

**Hello everyone **** I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of "The Beast Within" Judging by all the good comments I got, I can safely say you did and I would like to thank you all for the support **** Now as you might be wondering who's POV it was last chapter or maybe you might have already figured it out. Anyway I did that on purpose to see if you're really paying attention to the characters, but for those that did know this chapter will make it a bit more obvious (*Insert my smirking face here*) and as the title implies show you the thoughts of second character to make an appearance so far. So without farther delay, let the story play. See what I did there? **

**Chapter Two "Across the Veil to the Other Side"**

I stood there, in front of the broken window from which she made her escape. I stood there dumbfounded at what I just witnessed, my mind running a million miles a minute in its haste to understand what just happened. It was strange how it all happened so quickly, yet as it happened, it felt like we were both in slow motion.

Earlier that night I had been where I usually was; deep within the castle library, enthralled by the many works of literature housed on its many thousands of shelves. It was late into the night when I finally began to drift into slumber. It was a welcoming darkness that I had grown so used to. But as I drifted in the dark void the temperature began to drop, I could see my breath rising as fog and when I looked down at my feet I was standing in an inch of snow. _'How strange'_ I thought since I never had dreams, I then recalled reading once, that one often dreams about what lies in their subconscious. Even so _'Why would I dream of snow, I far more enjoy the heat than the cold.' _Just as the thought was complete I saw snowflakes begin to fall, gentle at first then they soon became a blizzard.

My vision became a blur of white, and I felt as if my body was becoming incased in ice. As I looked down again I realized that I was, using my strength I broke the ice forming on my feet. But it was so cold they continued to freeze. The ice quickly traveled up my body, pinning my arms to my sides, still rising until it reached by neck. I looked up facing the eye of the storm, a slight shadow directly in the center. I focused my eyes, using my advanced eyesight to zero-in on the shadow; at a closer inspection I realized it was human. A petite, slim figure more specifically identified as female. She was still a blur thanks to the snow; she was short and somewhat scrawny, not yet mature, so she must be around 8 to 10 years old, maybe 12?

The only other thing I could tell about her was her hair that was so long it traveled passed her waist down to her mid-thighs. Upon a further examination I noticed something on her head, almost like she had rabbit ears. But from the way they moved with the wind I realized it was an oversized bow on her head. The girl stood there, arms slightly outstretched, palms facing me. I was about to ask her what the hell was going on when suddenly her eyes shot open to reveal pink and only pink eyes. No pupils or sclera, her eyes were completely a blazing, bright pink that moved like fire. It was then that my eyes shot open, I was back in the library; the only source of light being the full moon that shined in through the library's mile high glass windows. I was breathing a bit heavily; heart racing and I could feel a slight coat of sweat on my forehead.

Saying that this surprised me was an understatement. Not only had I actually had a dream, but also had awoken from it sweating and out of breath. The realization that I had a nightmare was clear and I didn't like it, my surprise, confusion and slight fear soon melted away under the fire that was my anger. _'What the hell, it was just a stupid dream get a grip,' _I thought. It was not my nature to show fear, or really any emotion that indicates weakness whether in public or alone, it was not who I was or ever planned to be. I realized that I had spent too much time in the library, the story I had been reading probably playing with my mind causing the bizarre dream. I dismissed any more of those thoughts and left for my room, down a few halls, the walls covered in red and gold indicating that this was my wing of the castle.

I was almost at the double doors of my room when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, something was up. I had long ago learned to trust my instincts; they had always served me well, I made my way back to the library (Don't ask how I knew to go there, I just did.) and stopped abruptly at what I saw. A hooded figure stood a good ten feet away from me, in front of one of the many windows where the moon light illuminated their silhouette. A petite and feminine frame; still visible from underneath her long black jacket. She raised her hooded head allowing me to see a thin, pretty face obvious even with the darkness of the night and her hood trying to hide it. Her eyes though were what kept me still, frozen in place. They showed so many emotions it was hard to tell them apart, I saw strength, knowledge, wisdom, curiosity each going deeper than the last until I could no longer distinguish them. As I watched her my face fell to its immediate scowl, but really I was racking my mind wondering how she managed to get in without a soul knowing, not to mention bypass the security. A task not easily if impossible to accomplish, we stood at a standstill for god knows how long before the clock finally struck midnight.

Apparently she had been watching me as intently as I had her, because she hadn't moved until the clock sounded. Snapping out of whatever trance that held us both she bolted for the exit on the other side of the room. Returning to reality I followed right on her heels.

"Stop, now!" I yelled, when she showed no sign of stopping I became impatient. _'Let's not drag this out longer than needed' _I thought using a bit of my super speed to cut her off. I stood there in front of her, almost a foot taller so I was looking down on her. "I said stop." I told her in a low angry voice, though I was more annoyed if anything. But that suddenly changed to confusion, the mere sight of me had reduced grown men to tears. The bravest and strongest paled and shuddered under my gaze and my voice shot fear into anyone who heard it; but this girl didn't so much as flinch from my words. She merely looked at me and at this distance I could see her eyes properly, they were bright and clear, piercing even; no wonder I was able to see those emotions before so clearly even without my advanced sight. Though it was dark and shadows tried to hide them I could still see they were a bright pink.

This sight instantly reminded me of my dream earlier and that somewhat unnerved me. Could this be the same girl I had dreamt of? And if so why? Why had I dreamt of her at all? Her look lasted only a second before she finally spoke for the first time. "Sorry but I don't take orders from you." The next thing I knew she tried to punch me with her right, a decent one might I add compared to that of those who were both brave and stupid enough to try and attack me. I immediately blocked with my left forearm, then my right when she tried again with her other hand. Then she did something that made me think I couldn't get any more surprised, she jumped in the air using my extended arms as a platform to back flip into the window behind us. My only thought then was that _'this girl was fucking insane!'_

I was about to follow and fly after her to get some answers, but it looked like fate thought that I needed to see one last surprise before the night was out. I saw as she twisted her body around and front flipped into the wall, but instead of crashing she pushed off it and did a jump to the forest that could make even the Hulk jealous. A cloud passed in front of the moon, blocking its light so I didn't see where she landed exactly. But as it passed I thought I saw a brief flash of pink from her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Had it not been my immense confusion I would have gone after her, but here I am still standing like an idiot by the broken window with glass shards around my feet. I only had one thought at that moment, 'I am going to find that girls again no matter what and figure out just what the hell is going on' and that was a promise I most definitely intended to keep.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Oh and the tensions rise. (Me with satisfied smug grin) Looks like the face rings a bell, but we're at loss for a name. Oh and for those who are confused with the Hulk reference I was writing the chapter and remembered watching Marvel's Ultimate Spider Man and during the commercial where they talk about how people in real life can be like those heroes; well they did a segment where they talk about how the Hulk not only does a lot of smashing but jumping too and it just kind of stuck with me. So I hope you enjoyed my second chapter and again I will be posting regularly so don't worry and for those that don't want to wait the more reviews you give me the faster I put them up **** (and thus you hear the sound of people quickly typing on their computers) Since I only got seven so far thanks to the people that actually did (pointed glare at those who did not, *I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!*) Since last time asked for ten, I'll cut you guy's some slack and only ask for five this time. So hopefully by the end of this week I will have a total of 12, (*Cough*however more would be better*Cough*) Well see you all next chapter **


	3. Nightmare from the Past

**Author's Note: Hello again all my fan-fiction readers and welcome to another installment of "The Beast Within" I recently had a stroke of inspiration and added to what was originally going to be chapter three, not to mention I noticed that this time I actually got the number of reviews I asked for this time. So I thought it would be nice to give them and all my other reviewers a special thank you. So to **TotallyRemixed1, Dark Shining Light, cookiequeen13, Kyogan-Saori, AMVmaker123, rainbows barfing, ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD, cococandy21, hi-there156, Gadget101 **Thank you, you guys are awesome ;) Now let the show begin**

**Chapter Three "Nightmare from the Past" **

I maneuvered my way through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch in the blink of an eye and as silent as death. As unique as Townsville was it had an abnormally large forest and high mountains, exotic scenery to say the least. It's too bad people weren't able to enjoy it anymore.

After 30 minutes of silent tree hopping I made it to the farthest mountain range from what was once Townsville. I found the naturally formed cave where we had made camp and simply walked in. There was no need to be cautious to be cautious here; no one dared go this far into the forest, even if town wasn't much better.

"You're back!" Said a girl with blues eyes that shined and reminded you of a clear blue sky whenever you looked at them. She also had golden blonde hair that looked like sun rays tied in two high pigtails that went a bit passed her shoulders.

"Hey Bubbles" I replied back with a small smile as she ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"So, how did it go?" said a slightly raspy voice from the shadows.

Bubbles let go as we both turned our heads to the source of the voice and out stepped a girl with raven black hair and bright lime green eyes that seem to look through your very soul when she was angry.

"I think it went well, Buttercup, considering we haven't seen each other in years" I said removing my hood.

"Did he attack you?" she asked with suspicion and worry evident in her tone.

"No, he was too busy looking at me with his mouth hanging open, probably thinking 'what the hell is going on?'" I said still with a small smile and an eye roll as Bubbles began to giggle and Buttercup chuckled.

"So he doesn't remember us huh?" asked Buttercup still chuckling. "It's strange though, if anyone would remember us I always assumed he would," my face scrunched up to my usual deep in thought expression as I continued "being counterparts and their purpose for being to ultimately destroy us you would think after all this time the moment someone strange showed up they would automatically assume it was one of us."

"Well we did just get back and considering how long we've been gone I understand why they wouldn't instantly think of us," said Bubbles finally joining the conversation.

But I noticed she had a slight frown as she turned her head and looked at the ground. I had my suspicions that she was a bit sad to hear that Brick hadn't recognized me, but probably more preoccupied with the thought that if he didn't remember us than more importantly Boomer wouldn't either. I knew my sister too well, and knew enough to know since they were reborn all those years ago she had a slight crush on Boomer.

Though it never stopped her from fighting him when we had to; you could still tell that she tried to make his beating as painless as possible. It was a harmless crush that I knew wouldn't stop us from ultimately taking back the world, so I dismissed it with a shrug and walked over to our fire to rest. I quickly fell asleep by its warm light and as I had many times before; I began to dream of the day it all went wrong…

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I through in another log for the fire; it would be cold tonight, so I made sure to bring extra to save myself a few noisy and useless trips. _'Don't need to give anybody a reason to start being nosey now do we? Yeah I thought not.'_ I sat with my right leg bent, my left knee up and my left elbow resting on it. I sat there watching the log be eaten by the flames.

Then I looked over at my red headed sister Blossom, I noticed her face scrunched up in discomfort and knew what it was she was dreaming about. All three of us knew too well. "She's having the nightmare again, isn't she" came a soft, worried whisper. I turned my head to look at Bubbles who had just finished skinning the rabbits I had caught earlier from her place by the fire; she had a sad look on her face as she already knew my answer.

I simply nodded and returned my gaze to Blossom as she began to toss and turn in her sleep. We all constantly had the same nightmare that Blossom is having right now, a vivid ghost of our past it seemed we were never allowed to forget. It was the day that started a domino effect and brought the world to the sad and depressed state it's in now. Had I known what would have happened I would have never left him to go to school, I would have stayed by his side and made sure **HE **never had a chance to do what he did; To him and to us.

I began to clinch my fists and grit my teeth at the mere thought of that… that horrible, disgusting, sick **BASTURED****! **My thoughts became angrier with each word. I could feel my anger rise as my fists began to shake with the power I was holding back. What I wouldn't give for the chance to hurt him again, for not only that but everything else he's caused.

"Buttercup?" the soft voice of my sister suddenly cut through my angry thoughts. My eyes widened, I blinked and looked over at her. Her expression had many emotions, all of which resembled worry, depression and a bit of fear; though I knew it wasn't about what I could or would do to her in that state. Oh no she could take it; it was everyone else she feared for. I took a deep breath and sighed

"Sorry Bubbs… you know how I get when I think of… you know who" I said spitting out the last part like poison; I couldn't say his name, for the risk of getting mad again. I could see her eyes harden at the mention of him too, and she also clinched a fist at the shared memory.

Though not as easily enraged as I was, if motivated properly she could do almost the same amount of damage and that was saying something. She squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth became a straight line.

"Let's not think about it right now, that memory only brings us pain anyway." She said as she opened her eyes and began cooking the rabbits, when they were finished we ate them in silence. While eating I would look back at Blossom from time to time, awake it was difficult to read her emotions but asleep she was like an open book. She lay on her right side facing the fire. I could tell the nightmare was getting worse as she showed her grit teeth and her left hand gripped the loose dirt of the cave floor.

I watched until I couldn't take it any longer, I turned away and moved to the other side of the cave and faced the short tunnel that led to its opening. Though no one would come out here it was always smart to stay on your guard, a habit from Blossom I had begrudgingly been thankful to pick up. No one could find us and if they did I didn't want to think about what we would have to do to them. I felt a chill up my spine just thinking about it, it was the reason we left in the first place and to do it now felt like going backwards instead of forwards. I shook my head to clear it; over thinking was Blossom's thing not mine. I sighed again, more frustrated and laid down with my eyes closed hoping instead of dreams I would just see blackness tonight.

**Meanwhile at the castle… **

An older simian evil genius was in the security room checking the cameras to see just what his silent alert system had picked up. His beady pink eyes roamed the screen as he saw two figures in the library, one was his eldest "son" but the other he did not know. Normally he wouldn't have cared if someone tried to break in, people always tried namely the rebels but they never succeeded. This person however did not only that but manage to escape by the hand of even Brick; a fete never before seen.

The shot was blurred by the darkness so he could not be sure but the hooded figure looked human, though male or female was still unclear. The evil monkey layback in his chair wondering just who this could be, who would have the strength and skill to even come close to one of his boys? He then got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, like he should easily know who this is yet he couldn't place a name. _'Just who are you?'_ he thought as he left the room to return to his chambers. He hoped sleep would bring the answers to his questions and if not whatever information his son had would be useful in finding out.

**Somewhere in deep space… **

A tall figure stood at the helm of his ship watching the stars speed by through a thick plate of glass. He was clad in long tan loose fitting pants, he wore dark brown boots, a dark brown fur vest that showed his bare muscular chest and arms and his head was topped with a dark brown cowboy hat. His face held a pleasant smile but his eyes showed a hunger for blood and death. He turned his head to the opposite wall that held his trophies and narrowed his eyes at the spot big enough for three. He returned his gaze to the window with a determined look in his eyes _'Don't worry my quarry, for the hunt is not over and the hunter never rests.'_

**WOAH WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?! Wait, why am I asking you? I already know, I made him (*insert me smirking here* :) Originally I hadn't planned on the last part but while I was typing it up it sort of just came to me. Before I forget, just for the record, though the description says it's about Blossom and Brick the story is about all of the couples, though they are the main couple and for any Bubbles fans who were upset that she didn't have a P.O.V this chapter don't worry she will get her turn. Thanks again to all of my reviewers you guys' rock! And all those who read but did not, I WILL FIND YOU! (Not kidding face :( ) I again ask for five new reviews since that seems more do able, so if you want the next chapter I want to see a total of 17 or more reviews. Enfaces on MORE (*Hint Hint*) Well see you all next chapter :)**


	4. LWAM ATPO

**Author's Note: Wow! This time you guys were fast in writing reviews for the last chapter "Nightmares from the Past" I would have done this yesterday but I wasn't feeling so good waking up in the middle of the night, getting no sleep and ended up tossing my cookies. (even with nothing in my stomach T-T) Not to mention stomach pains, I know what you're thinking, TMI J.P. TMI, I'm sure you would rather talk about the story and I'm sure you're burning with questions like what happened to the girls all those years ago? Who was the guy that Buttercup says supposedly caused all of this to happen? and most importantly WHO WAS THE GUY IN THE COWBOY HAT? 0.0 (Audience leans in egger to know, I lean in and say) Sorry, can't tell you :) (Audience anime falls with legs in the air) Don't worry like I've said before, all will be answered in time just be patient. Now without further delay our next chapter. **

**Chapter Four "Life with a Monkey and the Perfect Opportunity"**

**Brick's P.O.V**

The following morning I woke up with dark circles under my eyes from my lack of sleep. Not only was my mind too preoccupied with thoughts of that mysterious intruder, but I also didn't want a repeat of that psychotic dream. Just who were those two anyway? I mean the little girl was so familiar now that I think about it, I know that I've seen her somewhere before. But no matter how hard I try her name escapes me, and then there is the intruder I meet last night. She had the same color pink eyes as the little girl, but that was the only similarity I could find between them since my dream was so blurred because of the snow.

I continued down the hallway lost in my thoughts, my face no doubt in a deep frown and my darkened eyes scaring the butlers and maids unlucky enough to be walking by half to death. Though I didn't even notice and if I had I wouldn't have cared. I somehow ended up in the castles large dining room where my brothers and Mojo were having breakfast.

'_That's weird'_ I thought _'the fleabag never eats with us, normally just has his meals delivered to his room and spends the rest of the day in his office.'_ Something was up, there was no way that chimp felt like playing daddy dearest and eating together like a family because he cared about us. Oh no I was too smart for that, most likely he wanted something and I was in no mood for beating around the bush.

"What are you doing here?" my voice was deadpan with a blank expression and raised eyebrow.

"What a man or should I say monkey cannot have a nice meal with his beloved children?" His tone was clearly mocked innocence and it gave me the urge to wipe that little smile clean off his face. However I held back, keeping my face blank I replied

"Yes, if that monkey didn't have another reason for playing the loving father than he could, however I know that's not the case; so what is it?" I say as I make my way over to my seat between Mojo and Boomer on the left side of the table.

Boomer sat quietly eating a stack of pancakes with his head down avoiding both mine and Mojo's gaze. He knew what would happen should he interrupt. Years ago when we were eight years old and Mojo first took over the planet; Townsville became his capital from which he ruled. Him had disappeared without a trace and since we had nowhere else to go we joined forces with Mojo again.

He was all too happy we had "Come to our senses" as he put it and joined his take over. In the beginning it was fun, we caused destruction all over the globe and as much of it as we wanted, bringing huge cities to their knees. He gave us the freedom to do whatever we wanted as long as we followed his orders and keep the other villains in their place.

But as we grew over the years spreading terror and destruction lost its appeal, the sound of screams was no longer music to our ears. It now reminded us of static one would hear a T.V. make during a bad storm. After five years at the age of thirteen we had had enough and would have left without giving a second thought. That was until Mojo found out and stopped us; the night before we planned to leave he sent his robots into our rooms and placed special wrist bands on our left arms. That morning when we tried to leave, we ended up flying straight into a powerful force field faces first and let me just say it hurt like a bitch.

We crash landed to the ground in huge craters, when we crawled out we saw Mojo looking down at us smirking, "Going somewhere?" he asked. I remember how badly the three of us wanted to sock him in the face for that, and we would have had it not been for his little surprise.

When we flew at him ready to attack he pressed a button on a remote control that zapped the living shit out of us. As we fell to the ground he laughed and told us that the band on our wrists prevented us from leaving without his authorization and allowed him to punish us whenever he chose. We were confused at first because we didn't know what he was talking about, we looked at our arms and saw nothing; thinking the monkey had finally gone crazy. He simply smiled and pressed another button on hi remote and the wrist bands appeared, _'Camouflage mode and so light we didn't feel a thing'_ I remember thinking. We tried breaking them, but Mojo had thought ahead and made them resistant to our powers. This is why to this day we stay with that no good son of a bitch and put up with his shit.

Butch only sat in his seat on the right stabbing his bacon and eggs then shoving them in his mouth obviously irritated with our "father's" unwanted intrusion. But he, like Boomer made no eye contact and pretended that Mojo wasn't even there. A maid hurried in and set a plate of French toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice in front of me then all but ran back out of the room.

"Always in a hurry to get to the point, you are my son. This meaning that you do not waste time with needless talk that is unneeded by you my son. Son being that I am your father and you my child because I created you and-"

"Alright, alright I get it now get to the point already" I said tired of his endless monologue.

"Very well, I your father Mojo Jojo have come to discuss with you Brick my son about the intruder you let get away last night."

I felt my eyes widen when he finished but I quickly returned to my deadpan look before he could notice and from the corner of my eye I could see Boomer and Butch look up with surprised expressions forgetting the food left on their plates.

"What of it" I said with no emotion, Mojo raised an eyebrow but continued

"It is unlikely that someone from the outside was able to enter the premises and evade detection, but to do that and come across you fully awake and still manage to avoid capture is impossible. So please explain yourself." He said as he leaned on the table with his gloved finger tips together.

I mentally growled at the nosey monkey in front of me, whoever this was they were my opponent; if someone was to capture her it would be me and I didn't need some prying chimp take that victory away from me.

"Momentarily stunned due to shock, this was the first time someone was ever able to actually break in. You can't really blame me for not being prepared for something we all thought was impossible, can you?"

"Perhaps," he narrowed his eyes at me as he continued. "I have watched the footage from the security cameras but the images where too unclear, what can you tell me of this intruder?"

'_If you think I'm actually going to tell you anything important you're dumber than you look'_ I thought angrily.

"Just that whoever they were became too cocky after they broken in. I chased them down the west hallways where I cut them off and in an act of desperation they jumped out the window. I would have gone after them but at that height a fall would have killed them for sure."

I didn't need him knowing she was still alive or that she was even a she at all. Any information you can get is important and it was better if he knew as less as possible.

"You didn't see a face or whether they were male or female?"

"No they wore a hood and kept their head down the entire time. But they were definitely not a female; those punches they threw definitely couldn't have come from a girl." I finished with a smirk on my face, knowing it would throw him off.

After trying and failing to escape him four years ago my face stopped showing any type of emotion. It was as if I had forgotten what it was like to feel anything besides this numbness that had taken over. I hadn't done my favorite expression in years because since then I never had a reason to. But to do it now felt really good; especially to see that monkey's eyes widen in surprise when I did.

"Very well, if you're that sure than I trust I can send you to retrieve the body?" he asked rising from his chair and heading to the door. I could feel my smirk growing with the promise of such a perfect opportunity to search for her.

"It won't be a problem; I'll search the whole forest if I have to."

"Excellent, you will leave after breakfast and return by nightfall" he said as he left through the double doors to his office.

'_Stupid monkey'_ I thought as I began eating my French toast my smirk not leaving my face. As I ate I could feel Butch and Boomer stare at me, I looked up at them turning my smirk into an innocent smile

"What?" I asked

"Don't give us that bullshit, someone actually manages to get in here, kick your ass **And** get away and we only find out about it now?!" yelled Butch.

I knew why he was really angry, after the first five years with Mojo Butch had been the first to get bored with the carnage. He craved excitement and the rush of adrenaline through his veins, something to challenge his strength. But since there was no one to stop us the excitement was short lived, now he spends most of his time working out in the gym or using Mojo's old (and current) robots as target practice.

Boomer mostly keeps to himself; I'm not really sure what he does when we're not doing stuff for Mojo. He spends a lot of time in his room by himself but I guess that's his business doing... whatever he does.

"It's nothing Butch, just someone who got lucky getting in and ended up falling out a window... and they did not kick my ass. They threw a couple of punches, which I **blocked** then they jumped, simple as that." I said frowning as I finished the last of my juice and headed back to my room to get ready.

As I made my way to the double doors opposite the ones Mojo left through I faintly heard Butch mutter something like "As simple as that my ass." But I dismissed it and left for my room with one thought in my mind. _'Ready or not mystery girl I'm coming, you can run and you can hide but that won't stop me for long; sooner or later I will catch you.'_

**I hoped you liked it. I know that there isn't any action or helped solve any of your questions about the girls past or cowboy hat dude, but it did have its purpose. This is for you to see more of the boys' past and get an idea of their life is like living with Mojo. It's more for your background knowledge if anything but it is also a set up for chapter five which will be in I think Butches P.O.V, maybe still deciding. Also for any of you readers good with names I have a mission for you, cowboy hat dude is still yet to have a name I have one idea I got from NewMeam thats pretty good, but I would still like more ideas if you have them. And just for the record he is most definitely a HUNTER so something that will fit that is most appreciated. If you want I will take the top four you come up with and make a poll and you guys can pick his name from there, so send me a pm or just write in a review. And speaking of reviews this time I want 25, think you can handle that? Thank you and see you next chapter :) R&R **


	5. Race through the Forest

**Author's Note: Whoa mama, that took a long time write! Man I'm tired. (Fall down from exhaustion) this is also my longest chapter so far; I'm running out of pages in my notebook :) But anyway thanks to everyone that gave me name ideas for everyone's new favorite villain, they were all great but only one will win. I'm making the poll today so you have an idea but didn't send it in there is still some time left; the character will not be making another appearance just yet but will be mentioned so I suggest you hurry. Now without further delay, let the story play. Lights, camera, Action!**

**Chapter Five "Race through the Forest"**

**Butch's P.O.V**

I waited until the double doors closed completely behind him before I spoke again. After I heard a confirming thud I turned to my blue eyed brother

"Ok Boomer how much you want to bet that everything that Brick said was total bullshit?"

"I know what you mean; nobody gets away from Brick, let alone catches him off guard. What do you think happened for him to lie? I mean Mojo I get but us too; that makes no sense."

I nodded my head in reply, this really didn't make sense _'It's always been us against the monkey. Sure we may not be as close as we used to be but we're brothers damn it, so what are you hiding from us Brick?'_ I thought.

I narrowed my eyes in determination _'If Brick won't tell us, then we'll find out for ourselves' _

"Come on Boomer we're getting to the bottom of this, and I know just how we're going to do it" I said quickly getting out of my seat. He nodded his agreement and followed me out the door in the direction of Mojo's office, leaving our unfinished breakfasts' forgotten.

"Just what are you planning to do to find out?" he asked. I smirked

"Simple dear brother, we're going to follow him and see what he does. Chances are whoever got in is still alive and I'm pretty sure Brick knows it too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Did you see that smirk on his face? He hasn't done that in years; I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head I was so shocked. If that wasn't a dead giveaway I don't know what is."

"Good point, but banana breath is only letting Brick out, how are we going to follow him without face planting into the force field again?" asked Boomer.

"Easy," I said as we walked up to Mojo's office doors "We just ask monkey boy if we can go outside and play for a while." I smirked at the last part of my statement and threw open the double doors.

We walked in and saw Mojo sitting at his desk signing papers, he looked up to see who had disturbed him and frowned when he saw it was us.

"What is it you two, can't you see I as very busy. I have much work that needs to be completed and it cannot be completed if I am being interrupted. Therefore you must cease this interruption of my work with whatever it is you are interrupting me for." I rolled my eyes _'Man does this guy ever just shut up?'_

"Yeah we get it calm down we'll go,"

"Good, get out" he said looking back down at his papers.

"If" I said taking one of those dramatic pauses I knew would get under his skin.

"If, if what?"

"If you let us go with Brick and search for the intruder's body."

"And just why should I let you two go? It's a dead body it can't get up and walk away."

"Yeah, but come on the forest is huge and you never know. What if some animal dragged it away or if it fell in the river near the foot of the mountain?" He raised an eyebrow silently asking _'Is that all you got?'_

This was going downhill fast and the window of opportunity was closing right before my eyes, if I wanted out I had to make this convincing. Then I had an idea.

"Alright you caught me," Boomer who hadn't said anything so far looked at me like I had lost my mind. But I ignored him and kept going "me and Boomer here" I said putting my hand on my brother's shoulder "just wanted an excuse to go outside, you know stretch our legs. Isn't that right Boom?"

It was then that Boomer got what I meant, make the monkey think he'd caught us, agree with him and eventually he would say yes.

"Yeah, please Mojo Butch is right the forest is huge and it would take less time to find it if it was the three of us looking." Mojo stroked his chin in a thinking pose

"Very well you may go, hurry and get ready I already set the force field to go down and allow you to pass but it close in the next…" he looked at the wall clock that said 9:48 "12 minutes, now leave." Mojo went back to his papers as Boomer and I ran out

"Thanks" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Dude how did you know that would work?" asked my brother as he laughed at our good luck.

"I didn't, I just took a shot and he went for it" I said chuckling. "Anyway come on we got to get dressed the force field goes back up at ten and we only have a few minutes"

"Right, meet you outside in five" I nodded and we both separated running down the halls using super speed to get to our rooms. I followed the black and green hallways until I made it to the double doors of my room.

I ran in and headed straight to my dresser picking out a simple outfit, _'Why bother dressing up? I'm just going to spy on Brick not go out for cocktails'_ I thought. I chose a plain green t-shirt, long baggy black pants and black military boots. I got dressed fast and flew out of my room; I went by so fast I think I sent some of the servants flying.

I met Boomer outside sitting on the steps waiting for me; he wore the same thing as me but in dark blue. When he saw me he smiled and asked "What took you so long?"

"Shut it Flash, we can't all be as fast as you. Has Brick left already?"

"Yeah just a minute ago"

"Did he see you?" I asked nervous that we had already been caught.

"No, I heard him coming and hide behind the door when he opened it. He flew through the whole in the force field and didn't look back." He said still smiling.

"Let's go" and we flew through the gap just in time as it closed right behind us.

"No turning back now" said Boomer as he looked back at the castle.

I could tell what my brother was thinking; he wanted to leave that god forsaken place so bad it killed him. We all wanted to leave and never look back, but it was like we were chained to the bottom of the ocean. No matter how much we fought and struggled we couldn't reach the surface.

"Don't worry Boom, someday we'll be free just you wait. Now let's go we don't want to lose Brick"

He nodded and we flew above the tree tops that nearly covered the whole castle from view to the west side. Brick said that he had chased whoever broke in through the west hallways where they jumped out a window and fell. Once we found which one we scanned the area in search of our red eyed brother.

We found him across from the still broken window, as close as the force field would allow him without getting shocked. (The outside of the field was electrified to keep out any unwanted guests from getting in; well we now know how affective it is against those unwanted guests. It's Super Affective! Can you detect the sarcasm?)

Boomer and I hide behind the tree tops just out of sight and watched as he looked out to the forest. He looked like he was searching for something, and then his eyes narrowed like he found it and flew straight off throw the trees. We didn't hesitate to follow right behind him, though far enough away that he wouldn't see us.

"I don't get it, if they jumped out the window there's no way the body would be all the way out here" he whispered so our brother couldn't hear us.

"Not unless after it fell it got back up and started walking away" I whispered back, equally as confused as Boomer.

"Obviously Brick left out a few things when he told us what happened."

"I know, but why what's the point?"

"Don't know Boom, this is just getting weirder and weirder" I replied.

It was true, this made no sense. Clearly I was right when I said the intruder was still alive, somehow they managed to survive the fall and escape to the forest. Brick must have seen; how else would he know to go in this direction if he hadn't? That or he might have just been guessing, but I doubt that.

We flew for about 15 minutes before we finally saw something, some trees near the mountain range suddenly started to shake. Then the shaking started to get closer and closer. Something was coming our way, something fast. As whatever it was got closer we flew down to see if we could get a glimpse of it and waited in the low tree branches, still staying out of Bricks sight. We could feel the tremors from where we sat in the trees, I thought this thing would be huge but what passed by was a small blur of black with a pink tail. Brick wasted no time in following it and neither did we as we hurried to keep them both in sight.

Whatever we were following must have noticed because it suddenly stopped in its tracks. We didn't see it coming so all three of us flew right passed it, we looked behind us to see someone in a long black hooded coat standing 20 feet away from us. They gave us a two fingered salute with a gloved hand and disappeared.

"What the" started Brick,

"Hell was" l said continuing

"That?!" Boomer finished. Our shock lasted only a second before Brick realized we were there

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he demanded. We turned to our angry red headed brother

"Well now we definitely know you lied to the monkey about the intruder, but to do the same to us your own flesh and blood? No way were we going to leave it alone" I said.

"So you followed me?"

"How else were we supposed to find out?" I asked.

"Ah I don't have time for this she's getting away" said Brick as he flew after the blur.

"She" Boomer and I said together with surprised looks on our faces before we followed our brother.

Whoever this "she" was she was insanely fast, all we saw of her was the fading pink tail she left as she ran. Then out of nowhere we were cut off by a blur of black with a lime green tail as it stopped us from following the pink one.

"Another one?" shouted Boomer just as a third black blur came from the opposite side as the green one had, this one with a sky blue tail.

The two circled around the three of us creating a ring of green and blue light, keeping us cornered. We moved to the center as the winds they created started to pick up, we stood back to back to back ready for any attack they might throw at us. Then they left as soon as they came; going in the same direction the other had come from.

"Spilt up!" yelled Brick, once again taking up the role as leader. He left in the direction of the pink one, Boomer and I shared a nod before he took off after the blue one leaving me with the green.

Turns out this one was just as fast as pinky, I could barely keep up. But that didn't mean I didn't try, this was the first bit of real excitement I'd had in the longest time. The familiar rush of adrenaline through my veins was incredible. I guess it was then that companion grew tired of my company and decided to through me off, running in zigzags through the trees.

'_Damn,'_ I thought _'if it was hard to keep up before it just became impossible!'_ I managed to stay with them for a few turns but that was it before I lost them. I looked around to see if I could spot that streak of lime green but it was gone. All the green plants around didn't help much either, I flew up above the tree tops to see if any were moving like before but they were all still.

"You too?" I looked behind me and saw both my brothers next to me.

"Yeah, it's like they just disappeared into thin air!"

"And I thought you were fast Boomer, but those guys blew you out of the water" said Brick and he was right.

Out of the three of us Boomer was the king of speed. No one could beat him when it came to being fast; but to have not one but three people out match him?! That was crazy.

"Ok man you need to tell us exactly what happened last night and I mean every single detail, understand?"

"I don't see why, the pink one got away from me so this is between me and her; just back off alright" said Brick as he began to turn his back on us, which really pissed me off.

"Hold up bro," said Boomer as he put a hand on his right shoulder "this isn't just about a score to settle between you and her anymore. We all just saw, whoever this girl is she's got friends and they aren't exactly normal humans in case you haven't noticed."

"Boom's got a point Brick; we all saw how fast they are. Who knows if they're not hiding other powers? I don't know about you but I don't like the idea of you in a three on one fight against them."

"Yeah Brick at least let us even things up, we're brothers we've got your back" I nodded agreeing with my blonde brother. It was an unspoken rule between us brothers, if one ruff fights we all do.

"Thanks guys" Brick said with smirk back on his face, it was good to see that expression again. _'Looks like the old Brick is still in there somewhere'_ I thought as Boomer and me both smiled.

"Alright so it went like this, I was in the library…" we decided to search some more as Brick told us everything, even about his dream that night; which kind of freaked me out.

When he mentioned that both the little girl from his dream and the intruder both had pink eyes, I noticed Boomer's eyes widen in surprise. Not in the '_wow that's a weird coincidence'_ surprise; no this was more of the _'I know something you don't'_ surprise. He didn't speak much after that, just nodded his head to show he was still listening. After Brick finished for the rest of the search Boomer was quiet and looked like he was in deep thought.

It was getting dark and we had to head back otherwise Mojo would get mad. _'Having the monkey on our backs was the last thing we needed.' _When we returned we told him that we found blood stains on nearby rocks along the river bank, so most likely the body fell in as it tumbled down the mountain. It was simple to assume the body was half way to the ocean by now so he said there was no need to keep searching.

Boomer still remained quite after that, he usually didn't say much anyway but I could tell this was different. Something was bugging him and I needed to figure out what. _'Wow, I'm really being nosey today aren't I?'_ I thought.

I had told Brick and he'd noticed it too, so we decided to ask him after dinner since Mojo hadn't completely believed our story and was eating with us. _'Man this monkey is getting on my nerves'_ I thought angrily.

We ate in silence, well we meaning everyone but Boomer who just moved his food around on his plate. After a while he excused himself and left for his room, Brick and I would have gone too but the fleabag was watching us like a hawk.

When we finished we headed for Boomer's room on the south side of the castle, passing through hallways of blue and silver until we reached his double doors. _'Alright Boom just what is going on with you?'_ I thought as I knocked on his door.

**Cliffhanger (I say in sing song voice :) **

**You didn't think I'd reveal everything in one sitting do you? Well anyways looks like all the boys and girls have now unofficially met. I hoped you all liked this chapter; I tried to give it some action to keep you entertained. But I'm sure it gave you a few things to think too about like, what does Boomer know about the little girl from Brick's dream? Does Mojo suspect the boys are lying? What will Boomer say to his brothers? And maybe most important for you guys what will I name our new villain/ when will he show up again?! Answers yet, to come stay tuned :)**


	6. Remembering Old Enemies

**Author's Note: First of all before we start I would like to give a shot out to my big bro Danny whose birthday it is today. Happy birthday big brother lots of love, Jess ;) I would also like everyone to know that the poll is now up on my profile so there should be no problem voting now. So skipping the usually long author's note, enjoy chapter six :) **

**Chapter Six "Remembering Old Enemies"**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

'_No. It's not possible. It can't be them… Could it?_

That's all that ran through my mind after I heard Brick say that both those girls had pink eyes. The possibility that those three were back was a million to one! They disappeared without a trace nine years ago along with their father Professor Utonium, no one knows why or where they went but one thing was for sure; they didn't want to be found.

It was like they fell off the face of the earth, no one knows if they're dead because their bodies were never found. At first nobody even knew they were gone, the only people at first to notice were the girl's third grade teacher and classmates. After two weeks of unexplained absences calls were made to the house, but no one ever answered and no one was ever seen entering or leaving the house. No one knew it had become an empty shell of the happy home it once was; now abandoned and forgotten. Slowly the entire town learned they were gone, crimes began to take place and the mayor would use the hotline to try and call the girls but it ended with similar results. No answered and no one came to save the day anymore.

The mayor then ordered the entire police force to do a city wide search for the towns beloved heroes, they checked the girls home and all the places they were known to visit often such as their school. But the house as I said was abandoned; and the neighbors had no clue as to where the family had gone; months passed and the search turned up unsuccessful. People eventually had to accept that they weren't going to be found any time soon; it was as if they had been stolen away in the night never to be seen again.

At first the villains were suspicious about why the town's resident heroes no longer appeared; wondering if the disappearing act was only a trick to encourage them to come out of hiding. But as time passed they saw it was no trick, and when they realized that all hell broke loose. The city of Townsville was overrun by villains who was it as their time to rule. After a year it became official, the Powerpuff Girls were gone and they weren't coming back. That was the year Mojo started his take over.

When my brothers and I heard they were gone we celebrated like there was no tomorrow, stealing what we wanted and destroying everything else; it was pure paradise. Our only regret was that we never got to destroy them like we were created to do, but with the freedom to do as we pleased without them interfering we got over it fast. The girls quickly became a forgotten memory in our minds, well Brick and Butch's at least.

However as time went by those three destructive and violent eight year old boys we were grew up; bored with a life only filled with evil. When you're basically a god surrounded by mortals, taking over is relatively easy with no challenge in the slightest. As this began to set in for us I secretly began to think of a time before the takeover; a time when we actually had a reason to fight our hardest so that we could win. When there was a definite chance that we would be slammed into concrete streets and buildings while simultaneously getting broken bones, when our anger was at its peck but we loved every minute of it. A time when they were still here; those thought unlocked my memories of them and how much we enjoyed fighting them. How they pushed us to our limits like no one else ever could or would.

Though my brothers probably don't remember; I do because I know for sure that when they were still here that was when we really had the time of our lives. Even the old towns' people have probably forgotten their once beloved heroes, but I won't. At least one person should remember them and it's the least I can do.

I ran to my room as soon as soon as the dining room doors closed behind me, _'I need to know for sure'_ I thought as I made my way down the many halls of the palace. Passed countless hallways of blue and silver I reached my destination. Pushing open the doors I looked around my room; the walls covered in many pieces of paper with numerous sketches.

Four years ago when I got bored with terrorizing people I discovered I had a hidden talent and passion for art; especially drawing. Though I never showed my brothers, at the time when I first found out they thought stuff like that was stupid so I kept it to myself. Over the years I'm proud to say I got pretty good even if I do say so myself and each new drawing found its own place on my wall. More than enough for a gallery, hell maybe four; there were so many. But right now I was looking for a group of specific drawings I had done when I first started.

I finally found them right above my desk at the back of my room near the double glass doors that lead to my balcony. I had almost forgotten I had put them up there so whenever I needed inspiration I could just look up start thinking about how I was feeling and how to express it.

They were pictures I had drawn of three eight year old girls, one had long red hair, a large red bow on her head, pink eyes and a matching pink dress with a black strip across the middle. When with the others she stood in the middle with a look of leadership and intelligence in her eyes, hands on her hips. Another had short raven black hair in flips, lime green eyes and a dress like the first only in green that matched her eyes. She stood on the right, her face in a scowl and arms crossed. Her eyes said she was strong and could take whatever was thrown at her. The last was on the left side of the pink girl, she had golden blonde hair in pigtails and brilliant sky blue eyes that shined. Her dress was the same the same as the others only it was blue that also matched her eyes; she had a small shy smile on her face. Her eyes showed more care and kindness in them than most people thought possible. The three girls stood together floating above the city of Townsville with fading streaks of pink, lime green and sky blue behind them.

I stared at that picture for I don't know how long thinking _'If only I had seen your face I might know for sure'_ as I remembered chasing that mystery person through the forest. That's when I heard a knock on my door

"Hey Boomer you alright in there?" it was my brother Butch.

I quickly made my way to the door and popped my head through the crack to find both my brothers with confused and slightly worried expressions on their faces, but I didn't let them in. I kind of didn't want them to see all my sketches; even if they didn't notice them I was still a bit self-conscious.

"Yeah, fine, why do you ask?"

"Why do we ask?" Butch repeated in a tone that meant the answer should have been obvious, though clearly it missed my understanding.

"We ask because since I told you everything you haven't spoken a word or eaten anything at dinner, you want to share what's on your mind?" Brick asked.

"Well," I took a second to think of what to say; I couldn't lie to my brothers "I think I might know who those three in hoods were but I'm not a hundred percent sure." As soon as I said that their eyes widened

"You think you know?" asked Butch getting excited.

"Key word _think,_ but I might."

"Wait how do you know, or at least think you might?" asked Brick. I thought for a second and opened the door all the way

"Come in and I'll show you." As both my brothers walked in their eyes grew wide in amazement

"Whoa Boom, you've been busy" said Butch as he looked around my room at all the sketches that covered the walls.

"So, this is what you do in here, never would have guessed" said Brick as he looked at my drawing of the forest at sunset.

I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other; though we had grown up I was still worried about my brothers' opinions' of me.

"You're really good bro," I looked to my red eyed brother.

"Really?" he turned his head to face me with a smile on his face and nodded.

"Yeah dude, I mean look at this," said Butch gesturing to a drawing of the three of us from a few years back with proud smirks on our faces.

"You captured me perfectly. In fact I never knew I was that handsome" he finished with his own smirk as he admired himself in the drawing.

"I agree you were able to make Butch far more appealing to look at than he actually is; which really isn't much now that I look at him" Brick said looking at Butch and faking a shudder.

Butch responded by dropping his smirk and raising his middle finger at him. Brick just laughed and said "Love you too bro." Butch rolled his eyes and dropped his hand

"Alright let's remember why we're here," he turned his head from Brick to me

"You were going to show us something Boom?"

"Yeah" I gestured for them to follow as I walked to my desk.

"Look familiar?" I asked pointing to the picture I was looking at before.

"Very" said Brick as he stepped closer to get a better look "this is her, the little girl I'm sure. I didn't see much because of the snow, but that's her outline for sure; same size bow, same long hair, and same color eyes. It's a match"

"Okay so we have a match for the little dream girl but what about the real one? Does the intruder's face look like this girls?" asked Butch. My brother looked down again just to be sure, and then he nodded.

"Yep, that's her alright just younger. But still who are they?" Brick turned to me

"And Boomer, why do you already have a drawing of her as an eight year old if we just met them today?"

"Because…" I said pausing for a second

"We've already met before; you guys just don't remember." My brothers looked at me like I was crazy

"What do you mean we don't remember?! I think I would remember someone who runs faster than the speed of light!" shouted Butch.

"Does the name 'Powerpuff' ring any bells?" It was then that Brick's eyes widened

"You mean the girls who we were made to kill so Mojo could take over the world?" I simply nodded my head in reply. It was then I guess that it clicked for Butch because his eyes widened

"Oh, I remember, those were the girls that kissed us and blew us up! Then they shrunk us when Him brought us back… I remember the green one had a mean right hook" said Butch as he rubbed his jaw as if remembering the pain that right hook once caused him.

"I can't believe it, do you really think it could be them after all these years" asked my red eyed brother.

"I wasn't sure until you just confirmed it; I mean how many people do we know with pink eyes and powers like those three?"

"Whoa, hang on a minute Fred and Velma" I scowled at my green brother knowing that Velma was me.

"I still don't understand something. Why would the Powerpuff choose now to show up?"

"You're right Butch, nine years is a long time to be away and I doubt they were on vacation" said Brick as he took a thinking pose and started to pace.

"Well obviously they're here to take the world back from Mojo, why else bother to brake in than to scope out the enemy?" he said looking up.

"So what do we do Brick?" I asked. Truthfully speaking I didn't want to fight them; the hate I once had for them was long gone. To fight them now just so Mojo could keep his throne made me feel dirty.

"I say we let them have monkey breath, we can watch him get the shit beat out of him" said Butch smirking. I smiled at the thought of Mojo getting his ass handed to him like he used to.

"I'd pay to see that monkey get a couple broken bones like the old days" said Brick chuckling at the memory of Mojo getting pummeled. Then his face went serious again as he looked at me and Butch

"For now let's leave this alone; being gone so long we know about who they are now. The best thing to do is wait to see what it is they're really here for." I nodded while Butch just rolled his eyes annoyed,

"Fine, but if the green one is as violent as I remember, and hopefully she is" he mumbled that last part "then I can't be held responsible for what happens after that."

I knew Butch was dying to get in a good fight with his old rival; he hasn't had a worthwhile fight in a long time so chasing her around the forest was just like old times.

"If you're going to fight her you should at least know her name; it's Buttercup" I said.

"What about the other two?" asked Brick.

"Well the pink one, your counterpart, is named Blossom if I remember right. Mine is Bubbles the blue one."

"Of course you'd remember Blondie's name. You have way more pictures of her than the other two; something you want to let us know?" asked Butch. I could feel my cheeks get a little hot as I looked at the wall to see a good number of pictures with the blonde blue clad girl, alone and done in great detail.

"I don't know what you mean" I said, but Butch knew I was lying.

"Oh come on Boom, I think it's obvious that you have a crush on a certain blue puff" he said with a sly, teasing smile. By that point my face was as red as Brick's hat, but before I could say anything there was a loud thud from outside.

"The balcony" said Brick as he rushed to open the doors with us following. But when we got there the balcony was empty, without a soul to be found. _'Weird'_ I thought as we walked back into my room.

"Alright let's call it a night, I think we could all use some sleep after today" Butch and I nodded as he and Brick left for their own rooms.

I went back to the glass doors that lead to the balcony and looked out at the forest. _'That thud didn't just come out of nowhere'_ I thought. I took another second to see if I could find the source of the noise, when I couldn't I left for my bathroom to get ready for bed.

**Little did he know someone or really three some ones had been watching…**

"It's strange," said the girl with pink eyes and red hair covered by a black hood

"They are nothing like how I remember them."

"I know; it's freaky" replied another girl with lime green eyes and black raven hair also covered by a black hood.

The last hooded girl had sky blue eyes and blonde hair; she stayed quiet in thought. She replayed the last of the conversation in her mind as her cheeks turned slightly pink remembering Butch say _'It's obvious that you have a little crush on a certain blue puff.'_ The thought that perhaps her childhood crush might have similar feelings for her as she did him made her smile.

"Alright let's head back for now, but I think tomorrow we need to have a little talk with them" said the first girl as they swiftly moved through the trees.

But not before the blonde took one final look back at the balcony and smiled once more. _'This could be a good sign'_ she thought as she followed her companions back to their cave, looking forward to tomorrow.

**Well looks like they now know who they're dealing with, the only question now is how is this meeting going to go? I know, but then again I wrote this ^_^ you know what? Let's make this interesting, anyone who can guess how I plan the boy and girls meeting to take place gets a small sneak peek at chapter seven, and even if your wrong but I think your idea is better than my original I may just end up using your idea instead! 8D Oh and I know I forgot to say how many reviews I wanted last time, so this time I would like to see my total go from 32 to 37 or hopefully 40. Thanks for reading, and remember to review Bye ;) **


	7. A Noisy Reunion

**Author's Note: Alright before I forget the girls and boys have normal human features, in this story. I basically imagined them looking like they do in the Bleedman comics, only 17 instead of, well however old they are in the comic. I'm not really sure, oh and the girls' outfits look like the uniform of the Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts, for anyone who has played the games or seen the outfit you know what I mean :) Well that's it enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven "A Noisy Reunion" **

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

"Ok, everyone remembers the plan?" asked my pink eyed sister. We sat in the trees just outside the castles force field, it was mid-morning and our plan was just about to start. "Hell yeah, it's time to make some noise!" shouted my other sister, Buttercup. I giggled as Blossom glared at her for not keeping quiet; which Buttercup ignored. I had been looking forward to this since last night; seeing the boys had completely changed from how they were when they were little gave me hope that instead of fighting them we could be friends. But Blossom; never quick to do something without knowing how it would turn out, wanted us to make sure that we could trust them. But first we had to find a way to talk to them, our plan was simple; we were just going to make some noise.

**Meanwhile inside Castle… **

All three boys were in the dining room slowly eating their breakfast. Their minds preoccupied with thoughts of what had happed the day before. Until suddenly a large explosion was heard, coming from across the palace. The tremors were so powerful that the dining room shook violently in response, and caused all three boys to spite out whatever food was still in their mouths.

**Brick's P.O.V**

As I felt the harsh shaking of the room I immediately spite out the orange juice I had been drinking before it started. I looked to my brothers to see Boomer spitting out his omelet and Butch choking on his cereal. The shock lasted only a minute, Butch coughed violently until whatever was stuck in his throat finally came out; he turned to me and Boomer.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled breathing heavily from his coughing fit.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" I shouted back as I ran in the direction of the explosion, my brothers following close behind.

Using our super speed we ran through numerous hallways until we found a large hole in the wall, we kept running until we saw the doors of the ballroom completely destroyed. We rushed inside to see three hooded figures surrounded by 15 of Mojo's robot sentinels, their guns aimed and ready to fire. _'It's her again'_ I thought as the three slowly turned around to face us. _'Blossom'_ I thought as the girl in the middle lifted her head and I saw her pink eyes.

"Well look who decided to join the party" said the one on the right; she had a slightly raspy voice and lime green eyes; _'Buttercup, so the last one must be Bubbles.'_

"You know we'd love to stay and chat but, we've got places to be" said Buttercup as she turned back to the sentinels.

She quickly grabbed the gun arm of the closest sentinel then jumped up and kicked him in the head, sending him flying across the room. The force separating the robot from its arm. She then used it to shoot another hole in the wall where the damaged sentinel had fallen and all three ran through it; avoiding the blasts from the other sentinels and fell down the mountain side.

"Don't just stand there you fools, get them! They temporarily disrupted the force field so follow them, don't let them get away!" shouted Mojo, who had appeared on the screen in the chest of one of the sentinels.

'_No way, she is not getting away from me a third freaking time!'_ I thought angrily as we flew at top speed after them. They were quickly approaching the ground with us not far behind; I was almost close enough to grab Blossom when she turned in mid-air and kicked my hand away. We were getting too close to the ground and unless the boys and I wanted to become part of it, we had to pull up.

As we did we expected to see the girls land on the ground with newly made craters formed, but instead the three did front flips landing on their feet in crouching positions. The force of their landing sent a small vibration through the ground causing a small ring of dust to rise around them. _'Not bad'_ I thought slightly impressed, knowing behind me my brothers probably had their mouths open in surprise as they started to stand up.

They turned to look at us and I saw Buttercup smirk,

"What's wrong boys never see a girl jump out a hole in the wall before?"

I heard a low growl next to me and new it was Butch; he didn't like being mocked.

Bubbles then giggled and said

"Catch us if you can" and with that they ran through the forest like yesterday, only this time we were ready. We flew after them at top speed as they ran through the trees.

"Hey get back here you wimps and fight" Butch shouted after them.

"What's wrong, too fast for you?" Buttercup replied back over her shoulder.

Then they took a sharp turn to the right and headed for a small clearing that was out of sight of the castle. My brothers and I landed down there a second after they did to see the girls just standing there facing us. We stood counterpart to counterpart and took a defensive stance in case they brought us here to fight. The one I thought was Blossom took a step forward

"Now boys, is that anyway to say hello to some old friends?" she said as the three of them removed their hoods.

When they did any doubt I still had that they were the Powerpuff Girls was thrown out the window; they looked just like Boomer's drawing of them, only older. But one thing was for sure, the years had been good to them. All three of them had grown into beautiful young women and I don't think I could tar my eyes from Blossom's face if I tried. The three of them had grown a lot; they looked to be 5.6 to our 6. 3. They had developed women's bodies with hourglass figures, curves in all the right places and I think C-cup chests.

From the corner of my eye I could tell Butch was smirking at Buttercup, who just looked back at him bored. On my other side I could see Boomer looking at Bubbles with a pink blush on his cheeks while she gave him a gentle smile. Blossom was looking at me a small side smile waiting for reaction. I kept my face blank just in case if they planned something I didn't want her to know I'd been caught off guard; and because I had no idea how to react to them revealing themselves to us. _'What is wrong with me? I always know what to do and I never get caught off guard!'_ Bubbles giggled again,

"Cats got your tongues?" she asked and I swear Boomer turned red in three seconds flat. Butch was the first of us to speak

"So it's true, it is you guys. The Powerpuffs are back!" he said still smirking.

"In the flesh" replied Buttercup proudly smirking as she crossed her arms.

I blinked twice to recover from my shock and looked at Blossom with a serious expression.

"But why now? You three have been gone almost a decade and you just show up now? Where did you even go?!" I asked, though surprised that I had sounded a bit angry when I said the last part.

Blossom dropped the smile from her face and replaced it with a sad frown, she looked down at the green grass at her feet and her sisters did the same. She looked up a few seconds later, her face deadpan but her eyes stayed sad.

"Where we went is unimportant and why we left is our business, so would you kindly not ask again?" she asked her voice void of emotion.

Now normally I would continue to ask or if needed, beat the information out of people when I wanted it; I had done it a hundred times before and never cared about how the person felt. It was in my nature to be cold and uncaring, but something in her eyes told me that saying it out loud would be far too painful. I could feel my eyes soften as I looked into hers and simply nodded my response. She smiled a little at that as if to thank me for not pushing.

"Well if you won't tell us that, will you at least tell us what you're doing here?" asked Boomer finally speaking and still with a blush, though it had gone down a bit.

His response made Bubbles look up, she turned to her sisters as if asking if she could tell us; both of them nodded and she turned back to us.

"To stop Mojo. We knew when we left that we would be giving all the villains a chance to do what Mojo has done. We didn't want to but we had no choice" she paused and took a breath before continuing

"And now that we're back we can only do what's right and clean up the mess we made happen."

"Ok I get that, but why tell us, we are kind of on Mojo's side and you're telling us your plan" said Butch confused.

He did have a point, why tell us, we were technically still enemies and them telling us their plan was like telling Mojo; not that we actually were going to go running to him.

Buttercup scoffed, "Yeah right like you're actually going to tell him" she said rolling her eyes.

"We're telling you because we know you aren't exactly happy with Mojo" said Blossom.

"How do you know that" asked Boomer

"Because, we heard you say yesterday that you'd love to see the chimp take a few good hits to the head" said Buttercup.

"So we did hear someone outside; it was you guys!" said Butch pointing an accusing finger.

"Yes, but tell us are we wrong to say you don't like it with Mojo?" asked Bubbles.

It was our turn to look at each other before we answered; I decided to be honest since there was nothing to gain from lying to them.

"You're right we hate it with that son of a bitch"

"Then why don't you leave?" asked Blossom.

"We tired, but that monkey wouldn't let us go; we're basically prisoners in our own house or castle I mean" said Boomer.

"Prisoners? But you're out right now and yesterday too" said Bubbles confused.

"Only to do the dirty work of that no good fleabag" said Butch bitterly.

We explained to them the whole deal with Mojo, the bracelets and the force field; they seemed a bit skeptical at first but knew we were telling the truth.

"What an ass hole" said Buttercup when we finished.

"Tell me about it" replied Butch. It was then our bracelets began beep, I look down to see Mojo on the small screen

"Brick, tell me have you captured the intruders that have broken in and destroyed part of my palace and stopped them from causing further harm to my property?" I quickly looked up to see Blossom pleading with her eyes not to give them away. I looked back at Mojo

"Don't worry they won't be causing any more damage, we didn't feel like bringing them in so we just torched them. Sorry if you wanted them alive but there's nothing but ashes now" I said smirking. I looked back at Blossom to see her smiling again

"Well done then boys, return home now"

"Yes sir" we said together as the screen went blank.

"Thank you" said Blossom,

"Don't worry about it, we won't tell Mojo so you're safe" I said as we started to float up.

"We have to get back before banana breath get suspicious" said Butch

"See ya" said Boomer with a small wave as we left.

We headed back to the castle and spent our day as we normally would; I stayed in the library, Butch in the gym and Boomer in his room sketching I'm sure. But I'm sure they were both a little out of it like I was after our meeting with the puffs, I found my thoughts constantly going back to Blossom. I kept remembering her cute smile and how her eyes shined when she did; I then realized I was smiling and shook my head to clear it. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ I thought as I was brought back to reality.

This was the first time I had actually found myself thinking of a girl; which was strange since I never thought much of them. Growing up, girls had often flirted with us to try and get protection from Mojo's wrath, but my brothers and I were never interested. Though Butch loved to be praised by them; in the past he would often make it look like they had won him over but then crush their hope right before their eyes. He loved to see their shocked expressions when he rejected them, but with time he grew out of it.

Boomer and I on the other hand ignored them; I found them all brainless and annoying. _'Damn hormones are finally kicking in'_ I thought as I noticed it had gotten late, so I left the library and headed to my room. I yawned as I opened my door and closed it, my eyes still shut.

"Hi Brick" I opened my eyes wide in shock and saw…

**Ah a cliffhanger, don't you just love them? :) ("No!" said the combined thought of everyone who just read this chapter) Can anyone guess who it is that just said hi to Brick? That's the easy part my friends, but if you can figure out why they're here I will deem you psychic! See you next chapter ;) **


End file.
